


[podfic] Buddy System

by kellifer_fic, reena_jenkins



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why must you make me do these things?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buddy System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029557) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Crossover, Misunderstandings, post-movies  


**Length:** 00:20:48  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_SM\)%20_Buddy%20System_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)   



End file.
